Troubles Galore
by Wulfie89
Summary: Chappie 5 is up so R
1. Mouse Troubles

A/N: Hi-Yee peeps! This is my 1st fan-fic (duh). Hey who said that (duh). Stop that (duh). Stop it right now (duh). Hummm I eat InuYasha's poop (du WHAT I DO NOT EAT DOG-BOY'S POOP! I'm outta here).  
  
Me: Well now that that's over. Back to what I was sayin'. wait a minute where was I? (Bursts out in tears & stops) Oh yeah. This is my 1st fan-fic & be-wear I'm hyper. Be scared, be very scared.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the freakin' DBZ warriors or anything but I do own the word splatter, yea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Peanut Butter By: Domon lover Chap. 1:Mouse Trouble It was late in the evening at the Capsule Corp. & Bulma Ouji was in the kitchen making dinner.  
  
Trunks Ouji & his sister, Bura Ouji, were sitting on the living room couch harmlessly *cough, cough*.  
  
Vegeta Ouji was in the G/R when Bulma screamed. He came running out of the G/R as she screamed.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG ONNA!!! I WAS TRAINING!!!!!" He yelled, drowning out her screams.  
  
"There.are.mice.in.the.house." She panted.  
  
"WHERE?!" he screamed, "I DON'T SEE ANY!"  
  
What they didn't know was that those were Trunks' mice & they were safely stored back in their cage.  
  
When it was time for supper Bulma & Vegeta still didn't know those two troublesome mice were Gotan & Gohon Trunks' two troublesome *I mean* mice.  
  
"We need to get some mouse traps to catch the mice." Bulma said.  
  
Disclaimer: Will Bulma get some mousetraps? What are Trunks & Bura up to? Find out in the next exiting episode of The Peanut Butter!  
  
A/N: I got that from DragonballZ. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Peanut Butter Allergies. 


	2. Peanut Butter Allergies

A/N: So thanks for all the reviews. Ready for the next chapter hope so 'cause here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any DBZ characters but I do own the word splatter & many other things but the list is to long to type. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peanut Butter Allergies By: Domon Lover "Or maybe even a cat. A cat would catch the mice." She added.  
  
"They would eat mine to." Trunks mumbled.  
  
"What was that Trunks dear." Bulma said joyfully.  
  
"He said that he doesn't like the idea of a cat because it might eat his mice." Vegeta said, "Now lets eat I'm starving."  
  
Everyone watched as Vegeta shoveled his food in with their mouths gapping.  
  
"You know we really should be used to this by now." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, really" Bura said.  
  
All of a sudden Vegeta's face went from a pale peach to a pink & from that to red & smoke started to pour out of his ears. He flew *& I mean flew* out of his chair.  
  
Trunks & Bura fell out of there chairs with their faces beet red (it was the out of breath kind of red).  
  
"WHAT...THE...HECK...DID...YOU...DO...YOU...DANG ...BRATS!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Calm down Veggie-Chan." said Bulma.  
  
"THOSE TWO FREAKING BRATS DID SOMETHING TO MY FOOD" yelled the still made Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer: So how was the 2nd chapter? What did Bura & Trunks do to Veggie's food? Find out in the next chapter Prank Phone Calls.  
  
Veggie: *pops up*don't call me Veggie!  
  
Me: Where did you come from.  
  
Veggie: I don't know.  
  
Me: Weeelllll just R&R. 


	3. Prank Phone Calls

A/N: Here's the next chapter. There are a few pop ups from other anime shows you may know like Inuyasha, G Gundum, Yu-Yu Hakusho you get the point.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ gang or Inu.'s gang or Yuske's gang or *sniff, sniff* Domon Kashu *bursts out in tears* I love Domon & hate Rain. DIE, RAIN, DIE. Sorry 'bout that I went mad. Here's the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prank Phone Calls By: Domon Lover  
  
"No we didn't." Trunks & Bura said.  
  
"Yes you did, I know it." Veggie sneered.  
  
* * *LATER THAT NIGHT* * *  
  
"It was only a little peanut butter for christ's sake." Trunks said.  
  
"Be quiet, it's ringing." said Bura.  
  
"What." said a grumpy voice on the other line.  
  
"I would like to order some pizza, please." said Bura.  
  
"Huh! I think you got the wrong number." said the voice.  
  
"What do you mean? You mean this isn't pizza palace?" said Bura.  
  
"No, this is Domon's & Allison's house." said Domon.  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Bura & she hung up & her & Trunks fell over with laughter & tears coming out of there eyes.  
  
"Hey let me have a go at it." said Trunks as he grabbed at the phone.  
  
"What the fuck are you to bastards doing?!" Veggie yelled.  
  
"Oh, fine here." said Bura.  
  
RING RING.  
  
"Hey it's ringing." said Trunks.  
  
"What." another grumpy voice said.  
  
Disclaimer: Who is the grumpy voice on the other end of the phone? Find out in the next chapter More Prank Phone Calls.  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? Please don't hurt me because it was to short. 


	4. More panks

D.L. *Me, Domon Lover*: Wahoo that was sooooooo close. I just barley got out of there A.Q.  
  
A.Q. *Anime Queen*: Hey D.L. your on.  
  
D.L.: Huh, What, Oh hi there. Sorry 'bout that I was just having a conversation with A.Q. here *points over at A.Q.*. Hey A.Q. you wonna do the disclaimer for me? I get.uh. emotional sometimes.  
  
A.Q.: Sure thing D.L.  
  
A.Q. doing the disclaimer: Hey there. D.L. & I don't own any of the following: DBZ, Inuyasha, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Cowboy Bebop oh you get the idea. Let's get on with the story.  
  
More Prank Phone Calls  
  
By: Domon Lover  
  
"Is this the pizza palace?" asked Trunks, snickering.  
  
"No, this is Hiei." said Hiei  
  
"Oh darn it. I was hoping for a pepperoni pizza." Trunks said, having trouble holding back his laughter  
  
After he hung up he started cracking with laughter with tears rolling down his cheeks & rolling on the floor.  
  
Bura was also cracking up on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh that was rich. That was really rich." Bura said.  
  
"He didn't have an idea to what was going on." Trunks said. "My turn!" Bura yelled. "Oh fine, here." Trunks said.  
  
RING, RING. RING, RING.  
  
"Hello." said a cheerful women's voice.  
  
"Is Inuyasha there?" Bura asked.  
  
"Yes, hold on." She, being Kagome, put her hand over the mouthpiece, "INUYASHA!" Susan yelled, "TELEPHONE!"  
  
"Hello." Said a very grumpy Inuyasha.  
  
"You just won 1 million dollars." Bura said in a fake person who says you just won a big amount of money.  
  
"I did! SWEET!!!!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You will be getting it in a few days." Bura said in her fake voice.  
  
Susan: That was so lame, Allie.  
  
Me: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to write.  
  
Inuyasha: You made me sound so stupid!  
  
Me: Hey I said sorry.  
  
Hiei: Nothing from the peanut gallery.  
  
Trunks: Hey Hiei?  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Trunks: Got any pizza?  
  
Hiei: GRRRRRR!!!!!!!! You! Come here. *Hiei pulls out his Kitana & starts chasing Trunks, who was laughing his ass off. *  
  
Me: SSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPP IIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. Please R&R. 


	5. Evil Truth or Dare

Me: Well here's chapter 5. Thanks for all the reviews. Hey read Tortured Souls because there is a minion on there that I made up in chap. 5 named White Wolf.  
  
Me doing disclaimer this time: I don't own anyone in the following story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evil Truth or Dare  
  
"I'm tired of this lets do something else." Trunks said, "Before mom dad come in." "Yeah good idea, but what?" Bura said. "How about truth or dare?" Trunks suggested. "There is no one else to play with though." Bura said. "What do you mean?" Susan said, as she & Inuyasha popped up out of no were. "Who are u and were did you come from?" asked Trunks. "I'm Kagome & this is my husband Inuyasha." said the now introduced Susan. "Oh hi." Bura said, sniggering. "Yeah, hi." Trunks said, sniggering along with his sister. "Hey, What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh nothing." they said together. "Well we have a few." Trunks said & got cut off. "Wait up." a voice said. "Huh." they all said in unison. Then Trunks ventured up & asked "Who are u." "I'm Domon & this is my woman, Allie." Said the now introduced Domon Kashu. "O.K., let's just start up the game." Trunks said. With that the 5 peeps sat in a circle & Trunks started to tell the rules so they could play the horrid game. "First rule: Anything goes." he said. "Oh goody!" the girls with boys said. "Second rule: There is no second rule." Trunks said. "Oh double goody." the boys said this time. "Now let's begin." Trunks said, creepily. "Who should go first?" Demon asked. "I will. Susan, truth or dare?" Allie said. "Dare." Susan answered. "Let's see, I dare you to.." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What does Allie dare Susan to do? Find out the next time. 


	6. Waiting

THE HORRID WAITING!!!!!!  
  
%Waiting, Waiting, How I Hate To Wait. Waiting, Waiting, How I Hate The Waiting. % Also I'm not putting up the next chapter until I get 10 or more reviews. Oh and I noticed something between the last two chapters; in one I put Kagome w/ Inu & then I put Sus w/ Inu, opsey, oh well. 


	7. Important question

Hey peeps I gots a question whats black in Japanese cause the next chappie im putten up has a character in it based on me called black dragon but its in Japanese and I know dragon but not black. Just e-mail me at blackdragonajd@msn.com. Thanks. 


	8. rest of truth or dare

Ah, mees sees u finally chose to reed an reeveiw. Mees sory bout dis mees iz yper an no feel like spll cheek. Mees luv Domon Kashu soooooo much. Opps, sory, outburst. Sos u beter reed an reeveiw more or mees do worse. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The rest of truth or dare.  
  
"I dare u to fuck one of the boys here, your choice." Allie said with a very evil grin.  
  
"O.K., I pick Inuyasha." Susan said very happily.  
  
"How did I know?" Domon & Allie said in unison. "Who knows? Oh well, next." Trunks said. "Me, now let me see.hmmm.Trunks, truth or dare?" Domon said. "I know ill regret it but dare." Trunks said. "I dare u to kiss KaRyuu!" Domon said evilly. "WHO!" Trunks yelled. "Me." said a red haired, red eyed girl with fangs & small but noticeable horns. She was dressed in a black haori, black baggy pants & a blood red cape, she also carried a sword on her back. "Hey, your pretty hot." Trunks said, while all the.boys had their mouths gapping. "Thanks, I was born that way." KaRyuu said with a grin. "O.K. I'll give u a kiss. C'mere." Trunks said. They broke apart after a kiss that lasted at least 15 minutes long. "Wow! That was awesome!" Trunks said with a lop-sided grin. "You kiss very well for a human." KaRyuu said. "Hey KaRyuu wanna join our truth or dare game?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure. What would it hurt?" KaRyuu said. "O.K. than your next. Oh by the way so you know I'm Inuyasha, this is my girl Susan, that's Domon & his girl Allie, & that's Trunks & his sister Bra." Inuyasha said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So hows do u like it that's alls I gots to say bye bye. 


	9. Vegeta's Banjo Lessons

Hi there how have u been im hyper again & (singing) It was my birthday & now I'm 14 (singing over) I'm so happy (yelling) ON WITH THE STORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta's Banjo Lessons "What in the seven hells are you doing in here?" Vegeta asked. "Want to join our game dad?" Trunks asked with a sly grin. "O.K. Fine." Vegeta said. "Cool lemme introduce everyone dogboy over there is Inuyasha and his wife Susan that's Domon and Allie and that's KaRyuu," Trunks said to Vegeta, "and KaRyuu is next." "New dude, truth or dare." KaRyuu said. "My name is Vegeta and dare." Vegeta said. "Alright, I dare u to embarrass urself in front of every one by wearing a dress & sing "I'm a Little Teapot"." KaRyuu said. He growled and put on a pink dress with little frills on the collar, sleeves, & bottom & started to sing "I'm a Little Teapot". "I can't believe I did that!!" Vegeta yelled. "Dad did u know that playing a banjo relieves stress." Trunks said. "No," Vegeta said, "Why?" "Because u should play to relieve ur stress." Trunks answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Funny? If not the next chappie Vegeta, playing a Banjo!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
